Broken Down
by Aiaras
Summary: Can Ginny and Draco find relief from each other?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Harry Potter what so ever. In fact, I really don't like him. Lol. But I do like Ginny and Draco pairings. This is one of those fics. Just you wait, chicas! There will be lots of fluffiness between them. I promise! Stay tuned!

Not long after Sirius died, Ginny felt a sense of emptiness inside. Her and Sirius were close for a while. They talked about anything and everything that they either knew or wanted or dreamed of. As bad as it sounded, Sirius told her more than he ever did with Harry. So, when he died, Ginny was crushed and lost. For days she cried over him. No one understood why or how to comfort her. Only Sirius could.

Harry had also taken it badly. He grew cold and distant from everyone for a long time. When anyone talked to him, he'd either snap at them or just ignore them and walk away in a huff. Sirius had been like a father to him, the only family that was left. Then one day, he showed up at Ginny's bedroom door.

The pain showed in his eyes when Ginny, teary eyed, opened the door to greet him. Numbly, he asked for her comfort, to help him. Ginny, despite Sirius's death, smiled at him. Her wish for Harry to notice her had come true even though this was not how she pictured it. Nonetheless, she let him in and shut the door behind them.

_Flashback_

_"A-Are you ok, Harry?" asked Ginny, as she shut the door before turning to face him._

_Harry had wandered over to her bed and sat down, dejectedly. He put his face in his hands and soon his shoulders began to shake. No words came out of his mouth to answer Ginny's question. So, Ginny went over to him, craving comfort herself. She put her arm around him and nestled against him._

_"It's ok, Harry. I miss him too," replied Ginny, feeling tears to come to her own eyes. _

_"He was the only family I had left!" Harry cried. He picked up his head to look at her more clearly. _

_Ginny nodded her head as her arm slipped off of his shoulders. "I know."_

_"How would you know?" Harry jumped up and started to pace the room. "He meant nothing to you. He meant everything to me!"_

_"How could you say that? Sirius was my friend! We talked all the time. He needed someone just to talk to," argued Ginny, feeling angry at Harry's statement. How could he think that Sirius meant nothing to her? He would never understand how much she cared about Sirius._

_Stopping his pacing, Harry stared at her. His green eyes, bloodshot from crying, were blazing with pain and emptiness. "What do you mean, Ginny?" _

_Her shoulders slumped as fresh tears began to fall. It hurt to think about Sirius much less to think about how she'd never get to talk to him again either. She heard Harry come over to her and sit next to her. His arm went around her shoulders this time. He started to whisper comforting words to her. _

_"Sirius was my friend, Harry. He didn't want to burden you with his troubles since you had your own to take care of," sobbed Ginny. _

_At that moment, Harry engulfed her in a hug and rocked her. Together they cried for Sirius. They ended up falling asleep in each others' arms, too tired to cry. When they woke up, their eyes were bloodshot from all the crying. Harry brushed aside a strand of Ginny's reddish brown hair out of her face. _

_"I'm here for you, Harry," promised Ginny, as she looked at him intently. _

_Harry's answer was a kiss, sweet and soothing. It felt so good to Ginny. She instantly returned the kiss. The kiss escalated more passionate than the last. The passion sparked more need and fire for them. Soon Harry's hands started to wander Ginny's lithe body, tracing all the curves. Ginny moaned into the kiss as his hands moved further up her._

_Moving his mouth south, Harry traced sweet kisses along Ginny's jaw line down to her neck. Ginny moved her hands to tousle Harry's messy jet-black hair. Moans came from the both of them as if it were music. His hands moved closer up towards his mouth. Ginny pulled him back up and kissed him again. Her own hands moved down to his Qudditch trained muscular body. _

_Soon, Harry's hands found her breasts in which he began to kneed them with his hands emitting a moan from Ginny. After a few more minute of heated passion, both had lost their shirts and their pants. Now, all that was left was Ginny in her underwear and bra, and Harry in his red boxers._

_"Merlin, Ginny. You're beautiful," muttered Harry, as he moved his head down to place butterfly kisses down her body. _

_Ginny moaned and pushed Harry away. "My turn."_

_Ginny ran her hands down his toned body as her mouth soon followed the path. She could feel his moans coming up and escaping his lips. He shuddered beneath her touch and her mouth until he could no longer take it. Instantly he flipped them over and began to attack her body with his mouth. Her bra was soon gone in Harry's attack on her breasts grew more needy._

_Within moments, Ginny's underwear was gone as was Harry's boxers. Harry kissed her again, plunging his tongue into her mouth. Their tongues danced together as they fought for dominance. Then his member was guided into her. Her moans melted into his mouth as did his. The pain only lasted a few minutes until it gave way to pleasure. Together they rocked together, grinding their hips together emitting sparks to shoot throughout their bodies._

_Building pressure built up inside of them, as Harry's thrusts grew faster and more demanding. Ginny kept up with his speed as best as she could. Soon his body gave a final thrust before coming inside of her. A few seconds later Ginny followed his suit before feeling him collapse on top of her. He rolled them over and held onto her as they both fell asleep. _

_End flashback_

For the last few weeks of summer, the two gave each other comfort and hope in their darkest hours. Together to over come the pain of losing someone so close to them. Ginny felt somewhat happy to be with Harry, and to ease his pain in this troubled time. Harry had come to her, and her alone for relief. Relief in which he soon lost interest of.

The day before they went back to Hogwarts, Harry had been quite distant, even more so than normal. Ginny had come down to the kitchen to see him there just pacing about. She asked him what was wrong. Instead of answering her calmly, he exploded. He called her a bitch, a whore and many other names before saying he no longer needed her services. As he stalked off, Ginny stood rooted to the kitchen floor, pale and hurt.

Please review. It makes me feel all warm inside. SO, review or your soul will make me warm inside! Lol. Wanna find out if I'm serious, review then!


	2. The Train Ride

Yep, still own nothing. Nada. Zilch. Can't sue me over this. I'm just someone who enjoys writing.

Now Ginny was getting on the train for Hogwarts. She didn't smile nor laugh anymore after what happened over the summer. Her eyes were so empty and forlorn after what she had been through. The Golden Trio went to find their own compartment, leaving her alone. Not that she even wanted to be with them. Even thought Ron and Hermione didn't actually know, they knew that something was wrong. They knew it had to do with Harry and his sudden change in behavior after his godfather's death.

Ginny roamed around before finding an empty compartment. She slumped down the seat, dejected and defeated. A few minutes later the door swung open to reveal the Slytherin Sex God. It was clear as it why he was considered to be a sex god. His blonde hair was no longer slicked back like it was in his younger years but now hung shaggy. Bits of his hair fell down just above his steel blue eyes, which were still cold yet held a certain spark only a few could find. His green T-shirt showed the muscles he had earned from Qudditch quite well. His father had been caught and sent to Azkaban. So, things at home were better with just him and his mother, Narcissa Malfoy.

"What are you doing here, Weaslette?" snarled Draco, leaning against the doorframe.

"Sitting," replied Ginny, barely looking up.

Draco chuckled. "I can see that, but this is my compartment."

Shrugging, Ginny looked up at him. "Sorry then." Then she turned to face the window, ignoring him completely.

"What? No insults, no rude remarks?" questioned Draco, entering the compartment and shutting the door behind him. He crossed his arms over his chest to stare at her.

Turning to face him, Ginny answered, "Did you want one? I'm not in the mood to, but if that is what you want, Draco, I can."

Gapping, Draco stared at her in shock. Her eyes were focused on him, no fire burning in them like always, no hate that was reserved specially for him, no spark that she had. Instead he saw the same pain, the same broken, the same dejected look that he held but never showed. It troubled him to see her that way. Out of everyone in Hogwarts, he thought she's be the last to have her flame die down.

"What's wrong, Gin?" asked Draco. He took a seat across from her as her eyes followed his every movement.

"Why? You don't care," answer Ginny, flatly. Glancing at him, there was a bit of concern that she held for him still there. It was almost as if she was begging for concern from him like she did him.

Despite how Draco treated her, he held a special place for this fiery young woman. Every time they had an encounter, he could hear the concern she held for him. He could see it behind the fire in her eyes. That was what kept him enduring his own traumas. No matter what he did to her, Ginny always seemed to understand his pain. She was always there just to listen to him on his bad days and act like nothing had happened on his good days.

Draco found himself becoming attracted to the youngest and only female of the Weasely clan. But he knew he could never have her. Not only was it not allowed, but also their families would go crazy if such a thing happened. Yet, he couldn't stop think about her no matter how much he told himself it was wrong. In her own subtle way, she had started to heal him.

"I do, Gin," admitted Draco, softly. It felt so good to get off his chest. He knew he couldn't deny it anymore.

Ginny looked at, still in that sad manner. "But why? I am a Weasely."

"I know." Draco looked at her as if judging her response then moved over to her side of the seat. "I can't explain it, but you aren't as bad as the others are."

She took in his words cautiously. His presence didn't bother her, just offered comfort. The true concern he emitted reminded her of Sirius's concern for her. He always looked out for her. Only this time it felt different.

"Gin?" Draco leaned closer to her to check her. The silence had troubled him a bit. Was she going to lash out at him? Was she going to curse him?

Ginny shook her head as if to clear her mind. "Draco? Please, c-can you hold me?"

Draco looked taken back by her words. But looking at her, that desperate pleading look on her face begged for relief. So, he put down his guards and shifted over to her. His strong arms encircled her, pulling her against his chest.

They stayed like that for most of the train ride. Both drinking in the comfort of the other's presence. At one point Ginny fell asleep and woke up not to long afterwards.

"Hey, Gin?" asked Draco, a bit later. He shifted to easy the stiffness in his joints but kept his hold on her.

Looking up at him, Ginny smiled slightly. "Hmmm?"

"What happened over the summer?" asked Draco, gently.

Trembling, Ginny looked away from him. She pressed herself closer to him. Memories of her summer filled her head. Her and Harry. That fateful day. Sirius's death. Harry's harsh words. All of it came back to her.

"Does it have to do with Sirius's death?" guessed Draco. He was worried by her lack of reaction and her sudden fear. Out of instinct, he tightened his arms around her.

"Partly," she answered meekly.

Even Draco knew of Sirius's death, most of the wizarding world did. It was a big loss to many. After all who hadn't heard of Sirius Black. A convicted criminal, godfather to the Harry Potter and well known around Hogwarts.

"What happened, baby girl?" (Heehee. Baby girl is such a cool word. Who wouldn't want to be called that? I would love to, but alas no one has)

"Harry." With that word, Ginny explained from Harry coming to her, to what they did, their time together, and his harsh words at the end. By the time she had finished, she was crying.

Please review. I beg of thee. You will get a virtual cookie if ya do that. You must follow the order of the cookie. Bow to the cookie and review!


	3. The Meeting in the Halls

Hello. It's me again. I still own nothing but this fic that happen to come up with in pure boredom. Enjoy!

Draco rubbed small circles on Ginny's back to calm her down. For some reason he just couldn't stand to see her cry even thought he didn't do it. "It's ok, Gin. Shh."

Slowly Ginny's crying subsided. She remained stiff and quiet. "Thank you."

He stiffened when he hears those two words. No one ever said that to him, meaning it the way she did. What did one say in return? As much as he wanted to make a snide remark, he swallowed it. "You better get ready. We are almost there."

Ginny reluctantly moved to retrieve her robes. She began to get ready. Following suit, Draco did the same. Quick stolen glances passed between them. For the first time since Sirius's death, Ginny felt happy. All thanks to an enemy.

For the last bit of the train ride, Ginny sat next to Draco, talking. One of Draco's hands was playing with a few strands of Ginny's hair. This time around Ginny listened to Draco's troubles. She had never realized how much he had to endure, to suffer. He wasn't like anything that the kids at school thought he was to be. It was all an act.

Before entering Hogwarts, Draco pulled Ginny aside. He glanced around to check if anyone was listening. Ginny watched him, curiously. After their train ride together, he was acting a bit weird.

"If you want, you can come visit me in the Head Boy's quarters. Meet me in the astronomy tower tonight after dinner. I'll give you the password then," informed Draco, gently holding her head.

"Ok," answered Ginny, slightly stunned. He was being so nice to her. Why? Weren't they enemies?

Draco smiled and quickly kissed her. Before she could respond, he was gone. Ginny touched her lips and smiled. He had kissed her! The Draco Malfoy, Slytherin Sex God, had kissed her, Ginerva Weasely! Was that even possible?

The Golden Trio had already seated themselves at the Gryffidor table. When Ginny walked in, she knew they were watching her. Cautiously, she took a seat away from them. She sat with Colin Creevy instead.

After the announcements and sorting, food appeared on the table. Dumbledore told everyone to dig in. The Great Hall soon became filled with noise. Everyone was talking to new friends, old friends.

"So, Ginny. How was your summer?" asked Colin, gently. He took a big gulp of his pumpkin juice.

Ginny hardly looked up at him. Instead she frowned as she picked at her food. She hoped Colin wouldn't notice when she glanced over at Draco. He did; however, it didn't bother him as much as it did Ron. In fact, he really saw why they even fought in the first place. Draco and the Golden Trio were all enemies. Not Ginny.

"Gin?" Colin nudged her.

"Sorry, Col," Ginny flashed him a false smile. "I'm going to go."

Colin was skeptically; nonetheless, he nodded. "I'll see you later."

She nodded before taking off. No one noticed she had left. Well, except for one person. Across the hall, Draco watched her leave. Silently, he slipped out of the noisy hall to the quiet corridor. Draco looked around before spotting Ginny up ahead of him. He slinked over to her, gently touching her shoulder.

"Gin?"

Whirling around, Ginny had her wand out. A sheepish look crossed her face. She put her wand away slowly and lowered her eyes to the ground. How stupid could she be? "Oh, it's you."

"I see you are happy to see me," smirked Draco. Momentarily he slipped back into his cocky, cold nature of the common Malfoy.

"I just thought you were someone else," admitted Ginny, softly. She had sounded almost hurt in a way.

"Hey." Draco lifted up her head up to see her eyes. He could see somewhat of a spark that she once had in her eyes. Around it was a cloud of pain and confusion and misery. "Don't let them get you down."

Putting on a small smile, Ginny looked at him. There was something in his eyes that made her feel all warm inside. An emotion that she had saw in her parents when they looked at each other. But it couldn't be, He was a Malfoy after all. They certainly didn't show that emotion or did they?

"Well, I guess you don't have to meet me in the tower later. You are here now," chuckled Draco. His hand moved to cup her cheek and lightly caressed it with is calloused thumb.

"I am here. But I could go and meet you in the tower," offered Ginny, turning to leave. When she had turned, his hand had slipped off her cheek and bumped into her arm, which he grabbed to whirl her around to face him again.

"The password is phoenix wings, ok? Will you come with me to see the room?" asked Draco, moving his hand from her arm to grasp her hand in his larger, more calloused hand.

Looking from their hands to his face, Ginny felt tears coming to her eyes. He was being so nice to her. The only one, who had cared to help her out of her misery that had been caused by recent events that had occurred in her life. "Why?"

Draco smiled one of his rare smiles. "I want you to be the first to see it other than me. After all, it is open to you whenever you need it."

Ginny smiled and rubbed her eyes. She didn't want any tears to come and fall now. Throwing caution to the wind, she hugged him quickly before backing off as if she were afraid he'd be mad. Instead he looked shocked then he smiled and grasped her hand tighter in his. He nudged her along with him. Together they walked off to the Head Boy's quarters, which was not located anywhere near the dungeons or the drafty air that surrounded the area of the dungeons.

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!


	4. Kissing in the Head Boy's Room

Now to bring you chapter 4 of this fanfic. I hope ya realize that I still OWN nothing. But please read along anyway.

The Head Boy's room was the size of one of the common rooms. It was decorated in greens, blacks, and silvers. There were carvings of snakes in things such as the door panels and the paneling. Two stairs branched off at both ends of the room. One leading to Draco's room, which he shared alone, and the other to three guest rooms.

Downstairs was a living area, a small kitchenette, a roaring fire in the fireplace and a door leading to the bathroom. In Draco's view, the room looked cozier than the dungeons, in which the Slytherin house was located. There was a draft in the dungeons that kept the air chilled.

"Draco, why is there red in the room?" asked Ginny, noticing the pillows on the couch. The pillows were designed in a red, green and silver color in which had a snake on it.

Draco turned and looked at the pillow that Ginny was talking about. Baffled, he went over to it, to examine it. Indeed there was red on it. "Hmm. I do not know, Gin. It is certainly strange if you ask me."

Nonetheless, he sat down. Checking the couch again and muttering, "Batty old man" before he looked up. Ginny was still standing by the entrance, looking hesitant. He signaled to her to come over and take a seat. Talking up his offer, she came over and sat next to him.

Suddenly a note appeared on the coffee table. The two looked at each other before Draco reached over to pick it up. He examined it closely as did Ginny. Then she noticed whom it was from.

"It's from the Headmaster," gasped Ginny.

"Yea. Wonder what he wants," wondered Draco, out loud. He began to read the note.

Welcome, Draco. I hope the room is to your liking. You may notice a few strange things in you room. I'm assuming you have found the red in the pillows! It seems that you have found a friend in an enemy. A friendship that you treasure closely. So, to make her feel welcome, I have added some of her house colors.

P.S No one else knows I assure you.

Dumbledore

"He knows?" questioned Ginny. She was more than surprised. It was a secret. They hadn't said anything to anyone yet. In fact, no one even thought anything other than they were enemies. That was it.

"Who knows what that old man knows," scoffed Draco. He put the note on the table only to see it vanish. Another one of Dumbledore's many little charms that he knew.

Silence consumed the room, briefly. Neither of them made a movement at all. The fire cackled and danced as if to made up for a lack of noise. Then Draco leaned over and brushed a stray strand of hair out of Ginny's face. Their eyes locked at their sudden closeness. Draco's hand moved to cup her face gently. Ginny leaned into his touch, not caring that they were supposed to be enemies and nothing else.

"I could kill Potter for what he did to you. He destroyed you," replied Draco, softly.

"It's not his fault," answered Ginny. She sounded mournful, almost regretful. At time, Sirius told her things weren't always Harry's fault. That he had a knack for getting into trouble or making trouble just like his father.

Draco groaned and pulled his hand away. He put his head in his heads as if to clear it. She was still defending him! "Why are you still defending him after what he did to you?"

"I don't know, Draco. I do not know," answered Ginny, shaking her head. He was right. Harry didn't deserve her sticking up for him all the time. After all, he didn't care about her.

Jumping up, Draco frowned angrily. Fire burned in his eyes as he looked around. "Ginny, he ruined you! He took your innocence, your fire, your spirit, you aren't the same Ginny." Draco dropped back on the couch, dejectedly. He looked at her. The fire was gone in his eyes, replaced by pain. His hand reached up to touch her face. "He took you from me. I miss you."

Ginny put her hand on top of his and smiled. "I'm still here, Draco. I'm still here."

For the first time, Ginny saw Draco Malfoy show more emotion than she thought he had. Even more shocking was the concern that he held for her. A concern that only a few people had shown her in her life time. But weren't they enemies? No, that was an act. A delusion.

"But you aren't the same anymore. Your fire is gone," protested Draco. _Damn tears. Why do I have to be so emotionally now? Why around her is it I'm like this? _The little voice that is inside of all of us spoke up. _ Because your father is gone, Draco. You can feel."_

"Then bring me to life, Draco," answered Ginny.

Nodding, Draco shifted uneasily. He didn't know what to do next. Then he thought back to the train ride, where Ginny had asked him to hold her. That's what he would do. He held her tightly.

"I'll get you back," promised Draco, nuzzling the junction between her shoulder and neck.

"I know," assured Ginny. After a few minutes she pulled away, much to Draco's dismay. "Uh, why did you kiss me earlier?"  
A light blush passed over Draco's face. "Because I wanted to see how it would feel."

"And how did it feel?" asked Ginny, curiously.

A wicked grin replaced the blush on his face. "Wouldn't you like to know."

Frowning, Ginny crossed her arms over her chest. "If I didn't, would I ask?"

"Ok. But are you sure you wanna know?" asked Draco, still wearing the same grin.

"Yes," pouted Ginny. At that moment, it was as if she were the old her. It felt so good. She had missed herself so much. Even Draco saw the spark in her eyes. The same spark that he had fallen in love with. Just seeing it, seeing her like that again, made his heart flutter. It made everything in him catch fire.

"Merlin, Gin," he murmured. He leaned closer and kissed her passionately.

Aww. How cute! Lol. Please just review. It turns out it is good for your health.


	5. Harry's Rage

Still don't own anything but this fic. Ok, I own some things but not these characters or events or places mentioned. Ok, good. We all know that. Now read on!

When they pulled apart, Ginny looked at Draco, bewildered. That kiss felt so good. It made shivers run up and down her spine. Her heart fluttered wildly. Who know that kissing a Malfoy could incite so many feelings in her? After he was her brother's enemy.

"Well?" asked Draco, smirking. Oh how he could do that all day. He loved the feel of her against him, her lips on his. If his father hadn't been sent to prison, he would have never gotten to have this wonderful creature before him. She would have been what haunted his dreams, waking and dreaming. This was what he wanted.

Ginny matched his smirk perfectly. Then she kissed him back, putting her heart in it. At first, Draco was taken back, but soon of enough, he kissed back. His tongue licked her lips, asking for entrance. She gladly complied, both knowing the other felt the same. Their tongues battling for dominance, which neither was winning at. Gently, Draco leaned Ginny back so that she was on her back and he was on top.

His hands moved down to trace her curves. Ginny moaned as his hands reached her breasts. His mouth moved down to kiss along her jaw line. Her own hands moved up to tousle her hair. It was like fire against fire. Enemies coming together in the heat of passion and protection.

"Draco, mate. You here?" called a familiar voice from outside the portrait. Groaning Draco moved off Ginny. "Annoying git."

Ginny laughed as she too sat up. Both fixed themselves up since their clothes were slightly off skew. There was another call from whoever was outside the portrait. Draco, reluctantly, got up to answer it, leaving Ginny alone. He was no more than a step away before he hurried back to kiss her then darted off to answer the call.

A few seconds later, Draco came back with another boy in tow. It was Blaise Zabini, Draco's best friend and right hand man. He too had a reputation at Hogwarts. Rich, handsome, athletic, and, unlike Draco, charming and polite. Many knew him as a ladies man. Yet he was more of the inner voice of Draco.

"Well, I see you have company," smiled Blaise, seeing Ginny on Draco's couch. He could tell he had interrupted a serious make-out session.

"Yea. Now what did you want?" asked Draco. He walked back over to the couch, taking a seat next to Ginny. Without thinking, his arm snaked around her waist, protectively.

Blaise smiled and took a seat on the chair near the couch. He looked over at the two people in front of him. How things had unfolded this year. "I see you have found a new friend, Draco. A very interesting friend, I must say."

Draco turned to look at Ginny almost lovingly if it had not been a Malfoy that had given the look. He tightened his hold on her as if to keep her from leaving. Not that she ever would. She nuzzled closer to him.

"Is that a problem, Blaise?" asked Ginny, in a tone surprising all of them.

A look of shock filled Blaise's face for only a few minutes. Then he regained his composure. "Not at all, little pixie."

"I'm not little!" protested Ginny. Oh how she hated it when anyone called her little. Even when her brothers did it since they did it often. Well Charlie, Fred and George never did. They just called her Gin-bug instead.

"Feisty one," remarked Blaise. He looked over at the surprised face of his best mate. "Good luck with this one."

Clearing his face, Draco smiled at Ginny. "This one is what a keeper looks like."

"Can we stop referring to me as this one?" asked Ginny.

"Yes, love. It's good to have you back, Gin." smiled Draco.

The rest of the night Ginny spent in the Head Boy's room talking and laughing with Draco and Blaise. They were rather friendly with her unlike how many had seen of them. She had left them with a real smile on her face, heading back to her own common room for some much needed sleep.

Suddenly, someone grabbed her wrist tightly. Jerking her arm away, Ginny turned around to face whoever had scared her like that. After many years spent with her brothers, she had learned many tricks especially how to get out of a grip like that. No one could hold her like that if she had anything to say about it.

"Harry!" exclaimed Ginny, surprised. They hadn't spoken since that fateful day over the summer. Not that Ginny ever wanted to talk to him again anyhow. All she wanted was to forget about him.

"Ginny, baby. I wanted to say how sorry I am. I should have never broken up with you. I miss you," confessed Harry. He almost looked forlorn and sincere about it. Yet, there was this spark of anger in his eyes, the spark of a broken man.

"I'm sorry, Harry. You hurt me badly. I don't think I can believe you," frowned Ginny. Oh, how she just wanted to go to bed. She wasn't in the mood to talk to him now or ever.

Anger sparked in his emerald green eyes. His hands reached out and gripped her shoulders tightly. "But I miss you. I need you back. Please, Ginny. Please come back. I want you."

Wrenching herself free from Harry's grasp, Ginny took a few steps away from him. Her own eyes burned. "No! I want nothing to do with you, Harry. Good bye!" And with that she took off.

"You are still mine, Ginny!" called Harry to her retreating figure. He cursed to himself for ever letting her go that easily. She was a good distraction from his problems. Not that he had any feelings left for her. He just wanted her around to ease his mind.

As for Ginny, she reached the Gryffidor House and ran up to her bed, terrified of Harry's last threat. She thought he was done with her. But she was wrong.

REVIEW REVIEW


	6. Roger's Plan

You know the drill. I own nothing. OK. Now read!

The next morning at breakfast, Roger Blancher, the newest Gryffidor, approached Ginny. He was pale, muscular and a bit questionable to be one of the Gryffidors. Most of the other housemates left him alone. Seeing as his own housemates weren't interested in him, he made friends with the Slytherins. They got along just fine. In fact, he was a good friend of Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini.

"Mind if I sit here?" he asked. He gestured to the seat next to her yet it appeared as if there was more on his mind than the seat.

"Um, sure. It's open, Roger," answered Ginny. She smiled up at him since she really didn't mind Roger at all. He was a bit more lively than most of her housemates other than the Golden Trio.

Roger sat down and turned to face her. He glanced around to check if any of his housemates were listening. Many glanced at him before looking away quickly considering many didn't want to make eye contact with him. "So, does your brother know about Draco?"

Ginny stared at him in shock. How did he know? She didn't want to answer him unless she knew it was safe. Should she just lie? Would he know the difference if she did? What prompted him to say that in the first place? Was he secretly checking up on her for her brother?

Next to her, Roger chuckled. "No need to worry, pixie. I'm a friend of Draco's. When you were asleep on the train, I cam and visited him. I saw you two then."

"You won't tell Ron, will you?" asked Ginny, fearful at first. Ron would just go nuts if he ever found out. After all they were bitter enemies from the very year they met in Hogwarts. He would not approve of their friendship or whatever it was at all.

"Not at all, pixie. Why does he have to know? You are a big girl. Besides he should be watching that dying hero. Potter is more likely to do something than me," sneered Roger. He had the same distaste towards Harry as many of the Slytherins did. He had given Ginny respect and her space to make the decision. Not many did because of her brother, Ron. After all, no one wanted to be faced with his wrath.

"Um." Ginny looked over at Harry, who had chosen that moment to stare over at her. He had an angry, evil look in his eyes and a smile on his lips that tried to show misery. None of which really fooled Ginny. She knew what he wanted.

Roger followed her gaze. There was something bother his housemate. Seeing that it was that bloody prat or the-boy-that-wouldn't-just-die-but-made-everyone-miserable. "Is he bothering you?"

Turning her gaze back to Roger, there was apprehension and fear in her eyes. "He stopped me in the hall last night, saying he wants me back. He also said that I was still his."

"It's ok, Gin. I'll make sure that he doesn't hurt you." Roger gave her hug and soothed her. It earned dark glares from Harry, and suspicious looks from Draco. After pulling away, Ginny asked to leave. So, they got up and left. Across the hall, Draco got up as well. What was Roger doing with his Ginny? Wait, his Ginny?

By the time he reached the empty corridor, Roger and Ginny were up ahead. He called after her, causing them to stop and turn around. Ginny left Roger and ran over to Draco, burying herself in his arms.

"What's the matter? What did you do to her, Roger?" demanded Draco, holding Ginny. He felt her body shake with tears.

Roger put his hands up in his defense. "Nothing, Draco. You little pixie here has a problem."

Draco looked down at Ginny. "What's wrong, baby girl?"

Instead of answering, Ginny looked over at Roger. Silently she pleaded with him to tell Draco her story. Getting the hint, Roger nodded slightly. He cleared his throat and started for her.

"That prat everyone swoons over is bothering her. I figured she'd be safer if she wasn't left alone. After all, Potter was quite forceful with her," explained Roger. He shifted so that he could lean up against the wall.

"Geeze, Gin," muttered Draco. He tightened his embrace and nuzzled her head affectionately. A few minutes later he pulled away from her and looked her in the eye. "Hold on, ok?"

Ginny nodded. Draco walked off to the side with Roger. They began to whisper among themselves. Neither wanted Ginny to hear what they had to say. After all this matter concerned her solely considering it was her safety.

"You going to see Gabriella?" asked Draco, softly.

Roger nodded. Over the summer, Roger had spent time with Draco and Blaise. They all went to a club one evening in which Roger met another Slytherin named Gabriella. They hit it off real well and kept at it even when they went back to school. "Of course. Why?"

"I need you to tell her to inform the rest of the Slytherins to watch Potter closely. If he so much as touches her much less talks to her, to be by Gin's side, ok?"

"Are you sure that's wise?" asked Roger. Despite, Draco's father being gone, many assumed the hatred between the Malfoys and the Weaselys remained. Did he really want them to know? That could be bad.

"Arg. You're right." Draco silently groaned and cursed. Most people in his house were Death Eaters or offspring of ones. They couldn't be trusted with this. What was he thinking? It could end up hurting Ginny more than helping her.

"Perhaps a few?" suggested Roger, seeing the dilemma Draco was faced with.

Instantly the boy's face lit up. He snapped his fingers. "Of course! Inform Gabriella as well as Blaise. Get help from Luna and Colin Creevy."

"Right away." With that note, Roger took off. Draco walked back over to Ginny.

Please, review. I know you want. You know you want to. So, review!


	7. Ron's Insight

Geeze. I still don't own anything! OK! If I did, this story would be more accurate. But moving along then,

Draco wrapped his arms around Ginny. He nuzzled her head affectionately as he caressed her hair. There wasn't anyway he was going to lose her now. Not after he just got her. Potter would not take her away from him. "It's going to be ok, Gin."

"Thank you, Draco," whispered Ginny. It felt good to have his strong arms around her, comforting her. Unlike Harry, she felt safe in Draco's arms. There was just something different about their embraces.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON! Take you hands off my sister!" bellowed a voice from a familiar red head.

Both Ginny and Draco turned to face a very red faced Ron, stalking over to them. When he reached them, he glared at Draco before pulling his sister away from Draco's arms. He almost made a move to hit him when Ginny stopped him.

"Ron, stop!" commanded Ginny, placing a hand on his arm. She looked pleadingly up at him.

"But Ginny, it's Malfoy," stammered Ron.

"I know, Ron. It's okay," restated Ginny, boldly.

"I'm not hurting her. You've got the wrong guy for that one," informed Draco, with a smirk. He took Ginny back over to him, wrapping his arms around her waist.

Again Ron glared at him. "What does that mean?"

"You should watch your best mate more," snarled Draco.

"Harry? Harry could do nothing compared to what you would do to her," snapped Ron. He crossed his arms over his chest.

Ginny smiled sadly. "Ron, Draco's not the enemy. Ok? Just believe that." She walked over to her brother. She placed a hand on his cheek and smiled softly at him. "Look, I understand. But can't you understand that I am happy?"

"I do, Ginny. It's just after Tom….I gotta look after you," answered Ron, softly as he stared at his only and youngest sister. The Tom incident had unnerved him. After all, he had seen the after effects it had on her. Ginny was a mess after it, always crying or mumbling. On most days she's lock herself in her room and not come out. If anyone touched her, she'd start shrieking. That's when Ron promised not to let anything like that happen to her again.

At the mention of Tom's name, Ginny tensed up. Fear passed through her eyes. Taking a shaky breath, she spoke. "I know, Ron. If something goes wrong, I can handle it. I'm older now."

"But," Ron glanced over at Draco, who was watching the two siblings talk with complete amazement at how much they cared for each other. "How do you know he's not like Tom? He could do the same thing!"

"He doesn't know," whispered Ginny, looking down at her feet. Talking about Tom wasn't one of her favorite topics. It always made her upset.

"He doesn't!" exclaimed Ron. His eyes flashed with uncertainty and disbelief. How could he not know? It was his father after all. Didn't they share their plots of evilness?

Blinking back tears, Ginny looked at her brother before walking over to Draco. She leaned up and kissed him. "I'm going to go." Her voice was soft and shaky.

Both boys watched her walk away. As soon as she was gone from sight, Draco whirled to face Ron. His hands were balled into fists. "What did you say to her? Who is 'Tom'?"

Ron was, to say the least, surprised at the other boy's rage. Did he actually care for his sister? Or was it some kind of act? Well, one thing was for sure, he wasn't going to just tell him of his sister's trauma. That was her place. "Nothing you'd wanna hear about."

Swiftly, Draco had Ron up against the stonewall with his hands holding firmly to his robes. His cold steel gray eyes sparkled with fire that Ron couldn't quite figure out. This was certainly a new side to Draco Malfoy. "What made her tense up like that? Did this 'Tom' person hurt her? Tell me damnit!"

"You should know! No matter how many times Ginny has to defend you for not being involved, you had to be!" snapped Ron, struggling against Draco's grip. It was far tighter than he expected.

"S-She defended me?" stammered Draco, for the first time in his life. His grip loosened as uncertainty washed over him. Until now, would the fiery redhead defend him? Him of all people. A Malfoy. No one defended him before.

"Yea, it was pathetic." Ron snarled at Draco as if it were somehow it was al his fault. Dusting off his robes and straightening himself, he uttered, "She said it was your father's fault for it happening. Not yours. Even if you were involved, that you were pushed into it. She said sometimes people do things they don't want to but have to."

Still dumbfounded, Draco blinked. What had his father done to her? What didn't she thing he did anything? What if he did? Had he hurt her? He wouldn't be able to bear it. These blasted redheads and the damned secrets! Why couldn't they just tell him? Meekly a "Why?" came out of his mouth.

Frowning, Ron looked around. The halls were still empty for some odd reason. Deciding to let a little info slip, he chose his words carefully. "Chamber of Secrets." With that, he turned to walk away.

"Wait, she opened it?" called Draco, after the retreating boy's back. He jogged up to catch him. That was a touchy subject for anyone, but Ginny? What happened to her?

"Yea, she did. All because of Tom," snarled Ron, angrily.

"Tom?"

"He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named." Ron glared at the boy and left the shocked boy. He went off in search of Harry and Hermione, knowing his sister needed to be alone.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

Ah, yes. I am thinking of putting a lemon in the next chapter. Can you guess who? **wink wink. Nudge nudge.**


	8. The Music Room

Well here we go! Another chapter! There will be a lemon in here between…..you guessed it…..Draco and Ginny. If you do not like lemons, you may skip the chapter or leave. But if you didn't why in M under romance? I warn ye it is a bit graphic.

Disclaimer: Still own nothing. Sorry. But I'm not that lucky. Not yet anyway. Mwhahahahahahaahaha. Right. Scroll down then or do you want to listen to me rant

Draco knew he had to find Ginny and talk to her. He remembered the incident with the Chamber of Secrets. That occurred in his second year. Meaning that it was Ginny's first year! She was so innocent and pure then. Voldmont had used that to his advantage! He had used her, made her do things she didn't want to do. What else had he done to her?

That was a terrifying year in Hogwarts. So many things had happened because of the Chamber's opening. No one, at the time, knew who done it. Yet, it was Ginny. Sweet, innocent first year Ginny that got manipulated by the monster. What did his father do?

It could only mean that it still hurt Ginny from her behavior that was displayed in the corridor. She was still scared inside. He had to find her and talk to her…if she would let him. It wasn't that hard to actually locate her. Whenever she wanted to think, she would escape to the old music room. That was where he found her. She was sitting on a bench with her arms wrapped tightly around her knees, which were pressed against her. Tears fell from her chocolate brown eyes. He walked in slowly, yearning to go over to her. Crying women may not be his specialty, but it did make his heart ache.

"Gin," he whispered. He knelt down beside her and pushed a stray lock of her ruby red hair behind her ear.

Ginny looked up at him, slightly surprised. "Draco. Why are you here?"

Before answering her, he pulled her to him. His calloused hand wiped away her tears as he whispered soothing words. Her body shook in his arms as she felt more tears threatening to come. "I know what happened, Ginny. Well, partially."

A gasp came from her as she heard his words. She looked up at him, wide-eyed. No one but her, Ron, Harry and Dumbledore knew. Who told him? Then it hit her. "Ron."

"Yea. What did my father do to you?" he asked.

"He slipped me the diary in my cauldron. I was lonely when I discovered it. So, I decided to write in it when someone started responding to me. It was him," explained Ginny, bracing herself for the outrage. She knew how much Draco hated his father. This was just too much for him.

"I'm sorry. I-I didn't know about the diary. That goddamn monster! The both of them deserve to rot!" exclaimed Draco, hatefully. His arms tightened around her at the mere thought of what his father did. He felt her snuggle closer to his chest as if to calm him.

"Why are you still here? You know the damage I did," replied Ginny, pulling away from him. Tears glistened in her eyes as she stared at him. There was a reason she never told anyway. They wouldn't understand.

"I'm not letting you go because of this. It wasn't your fault. It was never your fault, baby girl." Draco pulled her back to him and nuzzled her neck. "Did either of them hurt you?"

Blushing, she pulled away from him once again and stood up. Her back was now facing him. Silent tears rocked her body as she relieved the most frightening memory of them all. "He was so nice to me at first. Then suddenly he was violent."

Draco got up, embracing her from behind. "Where?"

Slowly, Ginny moved away from him and lifted her shirt up just a bit. A jagged scar snaked around her side. Despite the years, it still showed. Glancing up at Ginny, Draco growled. His hand tentatively reached out and traced the scar. It had lost its feel a few years past.

"I'm so sorry, Gin." Draco leaned down and kissed the scarred skin of the young woman in front of him. "I wish I could take it away."

"You didn't do it. It as them," reminded Ginny.

Ron's words rang up in his ears when he heard her say that. She was defending him…..again. Standing up, he looked at her. His sweet Gin. She was so beautiful even with the scar. "Why did you defend me?"

"You aren't like them even if you tried," answered Ginny, softly. Her delicate hand reached up to brush a piece of his blonde hair out of his face. A small smile graced her lips. Here she was with the son of the man that handed her to the Dark Lord at a tender age.

"I'm not going to let anyone hurt you anymore. You won't ever feel like that again," promised Draco. He grasped her tiny hand in his large one. Then he crushed her against him with a soft, gentle kiss.

The kiss turned into a passionate and demanding one. Draco nibbled on the bottom of her lip, seeking entrance. Gladly complying, Ginny opened her mouth to him. Their tongues battled for dominance. At times, he won and would search her mouth for every secret and crevice. Then she'd return the favor and do the same.

Soon their shirts met with the floor, as the two grew more wanting. His large, calloused hands roamed over her smooth skin of her body. When they reached the scar, she cringed a bit. Instantly, he put her worries to rest by gently tracing his fingers over it and kissing her harder. She never know there to be compassion in Draco Malfoy, but he proved her wrong.

Not long after their shirts, their pants soon followed. He licked and kissed her breasts whilst her hand had found his member. Both let out a moan of pleasure and excitement. Draco moved his hands down and removed her lacy underwear. His one hand pulled her with her center. One by one, he inserted a finger in, finding what he wanted. As he continued with his movements, Ginny worked on his member. Pressure was building up inside of them as they continued. Moving down, his tongue found its way in her, searching and playing. Groaning, she felt herself slipping and soon released into his mouth. He greedily lapped it up.

"Your turn," she smirked as she pulled him back up to her and kissed him tenderly. Before he could probe his tongue in, she moved down. Suddenly he felt her mouth on his member. Her tongue licked the top then blew air on it. He shuddered as he felt himself building more pressure. With a few more licks and sucks, he emptied himself in her mouth.

Conjuring a bed, Draco carried her over to it and placed her upon it. Before returning to previous activities, he grabbed his wand and said an anti-pregnancy spell on her stomach. After putting the wand away, he gazed into her eyes before trailing butterfly kisses down her mouth to her jaw to her neck, nibbling and sucking. Her hands went up to his perfectly shaggy blonde hair, tousling it. The silky threads ran so freely through her fingers. In one swift motion, his hands removed her bra with a skillful ease. Then his mouth trailed back up to hers, catching it in a passionate kiss. Moving his hands up, he played with her breasts, which earned him several moans from the red-haired beauty beneath him.

Ginny pushed him over so she know straddled his waist. She smirked as she kissed him, diving her tongue in. Again their tongues battled for dominance. Then her mouth moved south, kissing his jaw, neck and chest. Her hands moved over his toned chest, her tongue following the path. It earned her a mix of growls and moans.

"Gin, you are beautiful," he growled as he flipped them over. His eyes roamed over her body, longingly and lovingly. A slight blush covered her pixie dusted face. Their lips were instantly locked together as their hips ground together. She could feel his body tremor with each moan and growl. He could feel her body shutter against his own.

"Baby girl, are you sure?" Draco pulled back for a second. He looked at her passion-flushed face. Not finding the right words, she merely nodded.

Kissing her, he thrust into her. Ginny gasped at how good it felt. He was certainly bigger than Harry. Soon their hips moved in a fast paced rhythm. He found her lips with his own, his tongue entering inside her mouth. Hell, Draco was better than Harry was. She arched up to get more of him in her as she could. Their hips moving together as they moved.

The pressure built up so much; they felt the need to release. Their moans mingled together as they shouted each others' name. Together they came, exhausted and satisfied. Draco moved out and rolled over beside her. Ginny, herself, moved over to him. His arms wrapped around her, lovingly.

Wow. That was a lot to write. I hope it wasn't too graphic for some of ye. Hahaha. Anyway, please review or Cornelius, my pesky gremlin, will come get you! You so don't want that.


	9. The News

Nope do not own. Sorry.

She was already late in her monthly period and getting worried. Her and Draco, since their first time, had sex almost constantly. Sometimes they forgot the conceptive charm or even protection. But did that really mean that she was? There was only one way to find out. Slipping out, despite the fact that Draco was out playing Qudditch with friends, Ginny headed down to the only person that could help her.

Sitting on the bed in the Infirmary, Ginny waited for Madame Pomfry to come back with the test results. It was the longest wait in her entire life. Her stomach growled in protest probably because she hadn't attempted eating in fear of having to get rid of it. She gazed up at the door that the mediwitch had disappeared behind, nervously.

"Miss Weasely, the test results are back," replied Madame Pomfry, coming out from the door that Ginny had stared at.

"And it is?" asked Ginny, on the verge of her seat. She wrung her hands nervously.

Madame Pomfry smiled gently. "You are three months pregnant."

Ginny almost fainted at the news. Pregnant! How would she tell Draco? How could she tell anyone? She was going to keep it of course but still. The thought of being alone ran through her head. "Thank you, Madame Pomfry. Could you please not tell anyone? I'll tell Dumbledore myself."

"Yes, dear. My lips are sealed," promised Madame Pomfry. The mediwitch flittered over to a counter where a new batch of potions awaited her.

Thanking the woman once again, Ginny headed back to her room that she shared with Draco. She eased herself under the covers in the darkened room that she and Draco shared and cried. It wasn't that she wasn't happy that she was pregnant. It scared her to think that Draco would shun her and leave her. Life without Draco was hard for her to even imagine. He was her life in a sense. They completed each other in so many ways. Would this tear them apart?

A few hours later Draco came back and found the common room empty. Their private room was just like the Heads dorms with a common room and, this time, only one stairwell leading to a master bedroom. There was a guest bedroom off the common room incase of any guests and a small kitchenette off to the other side of the common room. Both of them enjoyed cooking henceforth the purpose of it being there. He looked around the vast room for the love of his life. She was nowhere in sight.

Coming to the conclusion she must be upstairs, Draco dashed up the stairs to their bedroom. Upon opening the door, he was greeted with the sight of pure darkness. He could see anything not even with the small light that hall light provided him. AS far as he could tell, there was a darkened lump that lie on the bed. So, he stepped into the room.

"Ginny?" called out Draco.

There was no response. He walked over towards the bed and turned on the side lamp. There was his Ginny curled up in the blankets, fast asleep. Her face was covered in tear stains. Instantly he knew that something was wrong. For the past few weeks, Ginny had been getting sick lately and having some strange cravings. He really didn't know what was wrong with her. Maybe she found out. So, he crawled into bed and pulled her to him.

"Ginny, wake up. Come on, love," coaxed Draco, stroking her cheek lovingly.

Slowly, Ginny woke up and nuzzled closer to the warmth of Draco's body. Her eyes fluttered up and gasped when she saw him. Instantly she cowered away from him. New tears filled her eyes as she saw him. There was no way that she could keep this from him. It would just kill her to keep something from him. She could see that hurt in his eyes when she moved away from him.

"Ginny, what's wrong?" asked Draco. He wanted to reach out to her, but it didn't seem like she would let him. There was something that she was hiding from him.

"You'll leave if I tell you," she began to sob.

It broke his heart to hear her say those words. How could she even think that he would ever leave someone like her? He inched himself closer to her. "Baby, you should know that I would never leave you. Nothing could make me leave. I love you too much. You are my world; I see it in your eyes whenever I look into them. You are so important to me. I think I'd die without you with me. Please, baby. Tell me what is wrong."

"Promise you won't get mad?" she asked, hesitantly.

Draco smiled gently at her and pulled her to him. Wrapping his arms around her, he responded, "I promise."

"I'm pregnant," she informed.

Hahahaha. Cliffy. What will be his response? Dun dun dun dun. Find out in the next chapter! Until then review!


	10. The Question

Still don't own. Time to return to the story. Bet y'all are wondering what he'll say. Probably even more so what the baby is. Hahaha.

Draco froze. Did he really hear her correctly? Pregnant. That meant he was to become a father! Him, a father! His own father would just die if he ever heard the news. His grandchild, the next heir of the Malfoy line was in the belly of a Weasely. Would this bring together the two bickering families? Or tear them even farther apart. Whatever happened he decided he was stick by Ginny and their child.

Mistaking his silence as a bad sign, Ginny felt tears sting at her eyes. Was he angry with her? Did he find her stupid for not being more carefully? Slowly trying to pry herself out of his arms, she hoped to make a gracefully exit. Yet, his arms had tightened around her. It had only stirred more fear within her.

Realizing he hadn't said a thing to Ginny, Draco noticed her struggling to get out of his arms. She thought he was mad at her! Pulling her closer to him, he nuzzled her. "Shhh. Ginny. It's ok. I'm not mad."

"You're not?" she asked, pulling back just a bit to look at his handsome face.

"No! I'm…happy. We are going to have a baby!" he exclaimed. A rare smile crossed over his face. Joy light up in his eyes.

Ginny smiled and moved back into his arms. "Yes, we are."

Cupping her head into his calloused hands, Draco tilted her face up to his. He kissed her gently then moved and kissed her stomach. "Ginny, I promise you I'll make a good father. I won't be like my father. Our child will be raised with love not anger and abuse. I promise."

"I know, Draco," she assured him.

Later that evening, after eating a small meal in their room, the two headed for Dumbledore's office. They did have to inform after all a growing stomach would be hard to hide. Draco said the password, "Skittles." He let her walk in before him then he followed. Dumbledore smiled and gestured for them to take seats. He offered them a piece of candy, which they denied.

"Now. What brings you two here tonight?" asked Dumbledore, sucking on Lemon Drop.

Ginny reached out and grasped Draco's hand. "Sir, the most wonderful thing has happened! I'm pregnant."

Dumbledore's smile widened and clapped his hands. "Congratulations. I am assuming you are the father, Draco?"

"Yes. I am," he replied, happily.

"Well, would you like to inform your parents, Ginny?" asked Dumbledore, folding his hands together.

"Yes. It would best if she told them now before one of her brothers beats her to it," spoke up Draco. He looked over at Ginny for affirmation. With a slight nod of her head, he knew she agreed.

"Very well then." Dumbledore got up from his desk and headed over to a small brown owl that rested on his windowsill. He brought the bird over as he wrote out a quick message to Narcissa and the Weasely parents. After sending the bird out, he turned and went back to his desk. "So, Ginny, we will have to inform your teachers of your conditions. This was, when the time comes, you might take your leave and rest up in you and Draco's chambers."

"Yes, sir," she agreed.

"I'll bring your work to you, Gin," informed Draco, with a nod from Dumbledore.

The three talked things over until the Weaselys and Narcissa arrived. Draco and Dumbledore came up with a schedule plan for Ginny to follow later on in the pregnancy. Ginny agreed to that and to concealing her stomach when it grew. A spell of concealment would do the job perfectly. Soon, a knock came at Dumbledore's office. He got up and let in the parents.

Summoning up three more chairs, he gestured for them all to sit down. Once again he offered them a piece of candy. They declined. Ginny felt Draco's hand tighten on her hand when his mother had entered the room. Neither of them had been informed that she was coming.

"Ginny! What are you doing here?" asked Mrs. Weasely, looking at her daughter and Draco suspiciously.

"Yes, Draco. What is going on?" demanded Narcissa Black; she had reverted her name back to her maiden name.

"Well, mum, Mrs. and Mr. Weasely, Ginny and I have been seeing each other for quite some time, as you know. We know this might push your patience and understanding of our relationship a bit," started Draco.

"But, I'm pregnant!" exclaimed Ginny. Her hand held tightly to Draco's as nervousness and uneasiness filled her.

Their parents faces filled with shock, surprise, wonder and finally to joy and a touch of anger. The two soon-to-be parents watched their parents for any sudden movements. Yet, no one yelled. Not even Mrs. Weasely.

"Pregnant! My baby's pregnant!" exclaimed Mrs. Weasely, a tense smile found its way onto her face.

"Draco, is this true?" asked Narcissa. She looked over at her son.

"Yes, mother. It is," replied Draco.

The parents started clamoring all at once. Dumbledore remained calm and helped Ginny and Draco out with the fury of questions directed at them. Draco started to notice how the whole ordeal had begun to wear Ginny down. So, stopping the questions for a minute, he insisted that Ginny go back to their room and get some rest. No one objected.

"I'll be with you in a few, ok?" he asked, wrapping his arms around her waist.

Ginny nodded. "I'm gunna wait for you. It's more my head aching than me being tired."

Draco nodded and kissed her. He pushed her out of the room and turned back to face their parents. Taking a deep breath, he slumped back in his chair and looked up at Mr. Weasely.

"Sir…."

Ohhhh, what is Draco going to do? Tune in next time and find out!!!

Please review. You know you want to. Cookies for those who review. (**hands cookies to those who have reviewed**)


	11. Charlie and Bill

STILL DON'T OWN. HEEHEE. NOPE. Onward ho! Lol 

Dumbledore had given Ginny and Draco two weeks off to so that they could go inform the rest of the Weasely clan. The two had decided to leave Ron for last as well as Harry and Hermione. Blaise had agreed to drop off their work in their room for when they got back. The Weaselys were informed that their daughter and future son-in-law were going to be using a port key to go find their other sons. Little did they know that Ginny was going to go see Percy. They were still having problems with him. Only Ginny was in contact with him.

Stopping by Dumbledore's office, Draco and Ginny got the port key that would take them to where her brothers' were. He wished them luck on their trip and hoped for the best. Draco saw the sympatric look that the Headmaster had given him. The Weasely brothers were very protective of their little and only sister.

Egypt. Curse breaking. Bill and Charlie

All her brothers had been sent owls from Ginny saying that she had something important to tell them. So, they all were expecting them. Right now, Bill was waiting for them in his flat that he shared with his wife, Fleur and their two children, Austin and Kairi. Bill had sent her an owl saying that Charlie was staying with him and his family for the week. That made things so easy. The port key took them right outside the door of Bill's flat.

Ginny turned and looked at Draco. He smiled at her and came up behind her, hugging her. Together they knocked on the door and waited. A few minutes later, a handsome, rugged young man opened the door. His orange hair was down to his ears, there was a shark tooth necklace around his neck and a wedding ring on his left hand. A big smile came over his face as he saw his little sister. Instantly, he wrapped his arms around her, swinging her around.

"Bill!" she exclaimed

"How's my little Gin-bug doing?" he asked, putting her down and gesturing her inside. Draco followed right behind.

Another man appeared in the foyer. He looked just like his brother only with his ginger hair pulled back in a pony tail, a tiny scar above his eye brow, his ear pierced and a well built body. Seeing Ginny, he swooped her up in a big hug. A big smile graced his face.

"Gin-bug!" he cried.

"Charlie!" Ginny hugged her brother back.

Draco stood back and watched the siblings interact with each other. He envied the love that they had. After he was born, his father said that was all the children that he needed. That he had an heir to carry on the Malfoy line. But, sometimes, he wished he had brothers or sisters like Ginny.

Bill led them to the living room and gestured for the two to sit down on the couch while he and Charlie took chairs. Now, Bill and Charlie had only heard vague stories about the Malfoy family. They had never actually met any of them per say. Most of her brothers Ginny had gotten along real well. It was Ron that was her problem.

"Where are Fleur and the kids?" asked Ginny, looking around the room. There was no pitter-patter of little feet or laughter. It was, in fact, quiet.

"They went out to see Fleur's mother," replied Bill. He summed some tea over to them. He poured himself a cup and offered them some. His gaze shifted over to Draco. "Who is he?"

Ginny took a deep breath and went to open her mouth. Instead a deep, velvety voice came out. "I'm Draco. Draco Malfoy."

Charlie's smile wavered for a few minutes. "The guy our little brother constantly rants about?"

"Yea, that's me," nodded Draco. He inched over to Ginny and took her hand in his. Giving her a reassuring smile, Draco tried to give her some comfort. This was only their first stop. They had more brothers to go.

"We came here to tell you something. Bill. Charlie. I didn't feel like telling you through owl," replied Ginny, speaking up. She smiled brightly at her brothers. Subconsciously, a hand went to her flat stomach.

"Ok. It isn't anything bad is it?" he asked. He looked over his younger sister and Draco Malfoy. There was nothing that he could see that was wrong, and Ginny was really happy. Happier then he ever had seen her.

Ginny laughed. "No. Nothing bad. Bill. Charlie I'm pregnant."

"Pregnant!" he sputtered. His little sister was pregnant!

"It gets better. Draco asked me to marry him," she continued.

Draco sensed the uneasiness that Bill and Charlie were feeling. There was that protective gleam in their eyes. After all, Ginny was still their sister and the only one. "I asked your father for permission beforehand. And I can reassure you that I will take care of your sister and our child. They will be well cared for."

Bill and Charlie were silent for a few minutes. Ginny tensed up as her brothers remained quiet. Were they mad at her? Sure, Bill might be more understanding since he had a wife and family. But Charlie didn't. He was always single, just recently got into a serious relationship. Tears threatened to spill as Ginny looked back and forth between her two brothers.

"Well, welcome to the family," replied Charlie, standing up and holding his hand out.

Bill did the same. "Take care of her, Draco. There are more of us than there are of you."

Draco shook both of their hands and smiled. "I will. I can promise you that."

Ginny sat there on the couch, smiling. The man she loved was shaking hands with her brothers. They stood there talking amongst themselves about her and Qudditch even popped up. It was great. So far, she had four family members on her side. Three more to go. Ron was just a whole different story.

Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Next chapter is meeting Percy and the twins. I might toss in Ron. We'll see how it goes.


End file.
